Mister Mermaid
by yaoifan124
Summary: Law always attends Sabaody's auctions, even the underground one, but he never bids. Why is he bidding now? Who is this mysterious man, well... mermaid for sale? Sold to Law and not only will this mermaid's life change, but so will Law's. Multi-Shot;; Law's POV;; LawLu;; Rated M because it will need to be that for later goodness! COMPLETE! Bonus part has MPreg for those who like it!
1. Part 1

**A/N:: This will be a multi-shot, meaning there will be two or more sections added, but its not a chapter story. Just a long one-shot that I am working on and wanted to split up.**

**This was a request by a guest called Dust Bunny!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Mister Mermaid**

Numbers were called out by the man on stage that held a microphone in hand. The other hand waved out to the crowd for more bids on the prize at hand. This prize was the last prize for the day at Sabaody's Auction House. It was an antique telescope, said to be used by the famous Astronomer Gol D Roger himself. The prize was nice looking and maybe a great addition to any antique collector's collection, but not what I was looking for.

Sabaody's Auction House sold many things and people would fill the stands for the bi-weekly auctions they gave out on Saturday night. There were at least five hundred people seated and maybe even more standing at the very back. Signs flipped up in the air with different numbers, raising the prices, making the Auction House happy with greed. Nothing new was going on here and I sat here, enjoying the signs flipping until the last bidder was made.

"Sold! To paddle number thirty-eight!" The man cheered with a grin on his face for the victory of getting the telescope. "This concludes our Auction for the night. Have a goodnight! Remember! Drive safely!"

People began to stalk out of the room and I was no exception, except… I didn't leave the building. I made my way towards the bathroom hall where some men stood discussing some things or some men leaving and entering the bathroom. I slipped next to the men talking and flashed a card to a man in the group.

"Go ahead." I slipped through the door and quietly made my way down the steps to an already smoke filled room.

I usually waited until the Auction upstairs was over before coming down here because they sometimes had some good things. Also, the bidding on _items_ down here didn't start until the Auction upstairs was over. I viewed to a man with flush red hair that was held up by some grungy looking goggles and made my way over. A woman with pink dyed hair stuffed some type of food in her mouth before glaring to the laughing redhead.

"Ah! If it isn't the morbid bastard! Enjoy the boring show up there?" A light snort left me, unbeknownst to him, and I found a seat at the table next to the male.

"They had some interesting antiques this time around."

"Oh yeah? Boring as Hell!" Beer was gulped down after he spat that out then the mug found the table.

"More entertaining than sitting down here with nothing to do, Eustass-ya." A grunt left him with a glare at me before I felt a foot kick me, not too gently either.

"Sorry for making you all wait!" The same man from upstairs presented himself on the small stage down here. "Tonight we have ten _items_ for sale!" A cheer came from the crowd as it was rare to have more than three _items_ for sale down here. "So keep those checkbooks open! I am about to bring the first _item_ out!" More cheers were in the crowd before it went quiet as chains clanked and a person was tugged out. "What we have here is—!"

This is Sabaody's Underground Auction House that does human trafficking or sale illegal items. It should be no surprise to anyone that our world is this corrupt enough to do it. Rich men and women sat in nicely set tables with red clothes slung over them that felt like velvet. These people may act civilized out in the world, but they come here to become animals—predators looking for prey.

After four items of the night, they called for a short ten minute break with curtains covering the stage. When the break was over they would reveal the item behind it, but they break for a suspense kind of atmosphere when they got quite a lot of items. A snap of bubble gum made me look to the woman at our table.

"Why do you come, Law? You never bid."

"You never know, Bonney-ya… I may see something I like." A shrug of some sorts rolled through my shoulders before the man next to me snorted.

"I doubt it." I hummed in wonderment for both of their amusements as I took a drink of my beverage. Our table only had one paddle on it because not all of us bid at the same time and if we do, well that was no problem because the people didn't care. As long as you want to buy and make the price rise, they didn't care.

Time was up and the man appeared on stage again with, "this next item is a very special and unique **item**." The emphasis on the last word made everyone anticipate for more as that meant it actually_ was_ very special and unique. "Shall we view this item?" The curtain moved when a hand shot out with a swift movement.

My eyes grew and people gasped out.

"Behold! A mermaid from the very ocean we live next to!" Frantic brown eyes searched the people in the crowd with a tug to a chain that held him up. "Such a magnificent being he is and he can be all yours! Oh! Keep in mind he can walk on land as well!" People whispered in contemplation to the last part as they seemed amazed to that fact. "We will start at five-hundred-thousand!" Paddles flew up in the air with the man on stage pointing before pointing to another offer. So many paddles flew into the air and my eyes were stuck on the mermaid in the large tank that looks bewildered and confused on what was happening. The eyes found me and filled me with anxiety as the eyes pleaded me to save him. "Do I hear two million?!"

"Five million!" The paddle rested in my hand as it was raised in the air holding the number thirteen. Eyes glared to me from different tables and astonished ones from mine. I wasn't sure what came over me as I was even surprised to notice I was the one who called it out.

"Fi-Five million! Do I hear more?!" Another paddle went up to call out five-million, five-hundred-thousand dollars and I raised mine before the announcer could speak.

"Six million!" Gasped filled the room and the man I challenged glared to me with a piercing gaze before a hand twirled his paddle. The confusion in my body bubbled and settled in my chest as I was not sure why I was exactly continuing.

"Six million going once!" A slight pause with a look to the other man with a top hat, even though you could tell the announcer was happy with the price already. "Twice! _Sold_ to paddle thirteen!" The paddle found our table as I calmly took a sip from my beverage. Soon they would send a man over to ask for a check, so I grabbed my check book out.

"You just spent six million in one night!" Eustass stated in amazement as he was leaned over, whispering as the next item was on stage.

"Never mind that! He just bought a fucking _mermaid_!" Bonney leaned over as food was actually present before her. When she actually pauses in shock and can't eat, then you know it has to be serious.

"It is something to mind! He has never spent over a million in a night, let alone a month!" The man was right, for once in his life, and I couldn't even say why I did it. Because those chocolate brown eyes begged me to save him in some way? Because I am a sick person? Okay, I am not a sick person in that kind of sense to buy mermaids, let alone people.

"Sir?" I looked to the man called Mister One who adorned a black suit and tie.

"Oh yes, six million." I took the pen from the man's jacket pocket and began to scribble down the necessary things for a check. I tugged it out carefully and handed it over to him. "Here you are."

"I will give this to my boss and come back to tell you if it was approved." A bow came from him after his sentence and then he excused himself. They always had to make sure it was approved so someone doesn't run off with merchandise and not pay for it.

"You are going to own a fucking mermaid." I peered into amber eyes as he was shocked to know the fact.

"It seems so." I mentioned with a satisfactory smirk dawning onto my face as this could be interesting.

* * *

"So what is your name, Mister Mermaid?" Brown eyes watched me carefully as I also received the glass bowl the male was in. The male did not speak and tried to stay focused on me but would glance around the room. It was a living space, but the furniture was moved to the sides so I could roll the giant bowl into my house. I was debating on just making one of my many rooms into an aquarium for my new little addition to swim around with more room.

"Where… where am I?" The question came out as he viewed me in a cautious manner.

"This is my home."

"…" Eyes gazed around some more almost like he had missed something.

"My name is Trafalgar Law." I told him, feeling slightly rude that I did not in the first place. Eyes found me before he moved to the edge of the glass with hands resting against it.

"I-I'm Luffy."

"Well, Luffy-ya… I would be something along the lines of your master, but that just sounds too sexual so just call me Law." The confused look made me lightly smirk as he must really not know how humans interact up here on land.

"That's a weird name…" Confusion filled me at the statement before chuckling with a shake of my head.

"Says the person named _Luffy_." Eyes looked at me with a pout setting onto his lips.

"I like my name…"

"Maybe I like my name too." Hands waved to me lightly as he seemed to realize something.

"Ah! I like Law's name too! It's different!" The sentence had me thinking on how cute the boy actually was before throwing the thought away. "So… you bought me?"

"Hm? Yes," came out as my answer before I watched him take in this information thoughtfully.

"Are… are you keeping me here?"

"I did just spend six million dollars on you."

"_Six Million Dollars_? What does that mean?" I watched his features as he looked relaxed, but on guard at the same time.

"What type of currency do you have in the ocean?"

"Currency?" A sigh left me as I grabbed my chin with a quick thought of how to ask and explain.

"What do you use to buy objects?"

"Belli."

"Okay, well is six million belli a high number down there?"

"That's a lot! Only rich people have that kind of belli!" A satisfactory grin appeared on me as I finally got him on the same page.

"Yes, up here six million dollars is a lot of money." Eyes stared at me wide before the mouth dropped wide before closing with silence. We stared at one another before he swam to the top and leaned over the edge.

"So… you're not going to put me back in the ocean?" A sigh left me as I gripped the bridge of my nose before gazing at him with a calm façade even though I was a bit annoyed with repetition.

"No, I paid too much just to _flop_ you back into the ocean." The frown placed onto his face made me want to suck on the bottom lip—wait… _what?_ I need sleep or something. "Just make yourself at home and if you need anything besides going back into the ocean," the frown deepened when I stated that part whilst I turned to leave. "I will have someone outside the door. I am going to bed." A slight noise of protest left him, but did not voice anything out. The door closed behind me and a bow from one of my servants had me making my way for some sleep.

* * *

_This is confusing._

I awoke with this warm feeling in my arms and not to mention a light weight of a body. When I peered down to see brown hair, it made me even more confused on why the mermaid, that I acquired a week ago, was lying in bed with me. Okay, I knew the boy could walk on land, but this is the first time he actually did so. Hands shifted before I felt a nose press into my chest and then a cheek as he snuggles into me.

Not going to lie… this is the first time I had a fully rested night.

Any other night, I would awake with a tired mind and a sore body as if I did not get enough sleep; which I didn't. My nights consisted of at least up to four hours of sleep and I am able to function, but… this feels nice. Sleeping a full twelve hours, as I found out glancing to my clock on the wall, felt really nice. It felt like I had caught up a bit on my sleep and it was nice that it happened on my day off.

Luffy and I became a little more acquainted after two days when he figured out that he really was not going anywhere. Yesterday he had claimed me to be "pretty awesome and cool" before saying that he was glad we became friends. I don't remember telling the boy I wanted to be friends, but I also did not deny the fact as I was the one holding him here. It was a bit surprising to see him adjust to his current situation so quickly and actually be okay with it.

My nose found brown hair that carried the scent of salt water and a mixture of… sunshine? Could you really smell that? Well… maybe put it in the category where you step out on a nice summer day and can just smell the rays from the sun. It does seem hard to explain, but I am sure people would understand if I told them such things.

"Oi!" An eyebrow twitched in irritation at the voice and I felt the person in my arms stir.

"M'idd?" Luffy muttered as he rose up on an elbow before the door slammed open.

"I cannot believe that you are still in bed, you morbid bastard!" A hearty laugh left the man who nearly took down my door before I mumbled and sat up with a hand scratching a part of my head. The body next to me began to stretch somewhat before curling around my back with a groan for sleep. "Ah?! What's the mermaid doing in your bed?!"

"Eustass, please be quiet before I decide to do it for you." I told him with hands rubbing at my face to try and remember what a blissful awakening felt like again.

"Oh, scary~!" A laugh left him and before I could react—a pillow flew at him, weakly, but still startled me nonetheless; especially when arms went around my waist afterwards. "Oi!"

"Sleep…" Luffy muttered against my back as he cuddled against me.

"We will be up in a few minutes, Eustass. Wait in the study or something." I let a hand wave out at him in a dismissing manner before hearing a grunt and then the door. "We should get up, Luffy-ya." I let a hand run along his bare side before stopping my hand at the blanket. "Luffy-ya?" A groan left him as an answer before I let my hand rest on his hip. "Are you wearing anything?"

"Hm? Oh, um…" The blanket was tugged to show a pair of shorts on him. A sigh of relief left me as I thought he was completely naked and lying in my bed like that. "I borrowed a pair, thinking you wouldn't mind."

"I appreciate that you did." I grumbled out before feeling a bit disappointed at my words, it's like I wanted him to be naked.

_No… that's not possible._

"We should dress and join Eustass-ya before he comes back again." The body next to me moved with a sluggish movement before falling out of the bed. A snort left me as I soon slid out of bed and stepped over him. I walked to my dresser in my briefs as I was just going to put some sweat pants on and a t-shirt. It didn't matter what I wore, Eustass would be poking fun at it before dropping it when he lost interest in my boring reactions.

"Ah!" A thump was made behind me and I noticed pale legs sticking up before flopping back down with him groaning.

"Are you not use to your legs?"

"It takes me a minute." The pout made me dare say the word cute in my head as I viewed him. I turned to dress before realizing he got the hang of his legs quite easily.

"Have you walked on land before?"

"I do on occasion since I had a friend in Syrup Village on Mahi Island." Curiosity started nibbling against my brain as I wondered how important this friend was to make a mermaid walk onto land. "The locals are very understanding about us mermaids, but we have to use the cove so the tourists don't get rallied up." A nod of understanding was made towards him and let my curiosity subside for now. Clothes I pulled out for him were in my hand and I held them out to him.

"Here," a hand took them as he moved to put them down on my bed. Shorts found the ground and my eyes automatically went straight to the view of his ass. It was interesting to think that a mermaid could have a nice buttocks; not to mention toned legs. Maybe it was because he used to walk on that island often and worked them to get this way.

_Shit, curiosity is biting at me again to know more about him. Why is that?_

"How long can you be out of water?" I asked once he tugged on the shirt and fitted it fully on, hiding my full view and closing the show.

"For about forty-eight hours, but I usually try not to surpass twenty-four because I can already feel the effects after that." I maneuvered towards the door with a hand waving for him to follow. Once we closed the bedroom door, arms moved around one of mine and I felt confusion fill me. A feeling in my chest is occurring and I do not understand why it feels like a butterfly's wings fluttering. Even though this feeling confused me, I did not let it get to me as we walked down the hallway to where a servant showed a hand to the room Eustass was awaiting us.

"I see, well, if you ever need to soak fill free to do so." A chuckle left him in an amused manner and I gazed to see why, but he merely ran ahead.

"Kidd!" The shout left him as he moved into the room that I noticed to be 'Luffy's Room'.

"This is the first time I've seen ya on land, brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Stop taunting, Eustass." I gave him a hard stare before he whistled at me before laughing.

"You're even too fucking lazy to dress!" Irritation filled me and before I could remark, Luffy ensued a game with the man. My tempered calmed as I viewed the interaction on how he looked like he was having fun.

_Luffy… what are you doing to my body?_


	2. Part 2

**A/N:: Hope I didn't make you all wait too long! Here is another part to my oneshot!**

**Truthfully I don't know how many parts this will be, but hopefully only two more parts after this.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**And this chapter answers some of the review questions! Which thank you for so many!**

**Oh, it starts to get a little lime in it, but not a full blown Lemony scene... yet!**

**Now, on with the oneshot!**

* * *

**Mister Mermaid**

"Is the brat making you that fucking lazy?!" My eyebrow twitched as Eustass decided to grace himself once again on an early morning.

This seemed to grow with every passing day. It has been almost exactly two months since Luffy was bought by me, but it does not feel like he is an item. The feeling I get is that he is a person that I truly began to care for in the past month of realizing my feelings.

This feeling called Love.

Yes, the Surgeon of Death has found love for such a simple minded male. I controlled myself around him, but sometimes I almost loose it. My body reacts on its own and the next thing I know, I had kissed him whilst pushing him against the wall. Confusion had hit him pretty hard after I pulled away to view him. I could feel disgust in me as I couldn't believe I did that to him and ended up walking away with a slight twinge in my chest.

Reading about this twinge led me to find out that its fear and then I knew why. I feared rejection from the boy and I knew he sensed it when I awoke to him in my bed again. I tried to escape, but he made sure I stayed saying that he didn't mind it since it was me who did it. The boy was just filled with temptations that took every ounce of self-control I have in me to be used to not jump him and ravish his body like no other.

"Ah, whatever, I came here to let you know about a little rumor." A sigh left me when I was brought out of my thoughts before I waved a hand at my servant and he immediately left getting something to drink for all of us since he knew what we all liked in the morning (leaned about Luffy on the second day when he opened up).

"A rumor? Eustass-ya, if you awoke me for a mere rumor, you know I could kill you with no trace left behind?" A look of death left me as I stood there and he waved his hands out with a grin.

"So very tempting, but not today, Traffy." The nickname made me cringe lightly, but I held back to listen to him. "The rumor is about you and the brat." The mentioned 'brat' was busying himself with a picture book I kept for when I did a therapy session with children.

Yeah, believe it or not, I do therapy sessions. Not only for children but for adults as well and get good money from it. I do all kind of therapy lessons; whether it is to help them get over a mental trauma or they just need to consult with someone about life. Adolescents occasionally seek my help because I understand them better than their own parents. The children began to enjoy Luffy after he walked in to ask a quick question during one of my group therapies. Now I have Luffy help with the children because I swear their mentality is on the same levels sometimes.

"Humor me." I told him with a wave to the seating area placed in a neat order I arranged since the red head (sometimes woman as well) made it a custom to parade into here almost every day. It at first was clearly showing he was curious about the mermaid, but then he seemed to get lightly attached to talking to the boy that he makes it a habit to return even though he seemed no longer curious.

After we sat down, Eustass propped his foot onto his other leg and sprawled his arms over the back of the couch he resided in. "A certain someone knowing about you having a mermaid, will most likely try to make a deal with you soon on if he could have the boy." An eyebrow from me rose in suspicion on the person, but could easily clarify the person since many rich people were after the boy.

"The man I effortlessly bided against?"

"Seems like he was not satisfied that you took home the special item of the night." A snort left me before I crossed my arms in contemplation on how long ago that auction was.

"Am I going somewhere else?" My eyes found hurt brown eyes before I had to remove an arm to wave him over to the loveseat. Feet padded against the tile before finding carpet and as he leaned towards me. I let my hand find his hair before pulling his head down to my shoulder. Hands supported themselves against the cushion and my leg as I stared to the ceiling.

"You are not going anywhere. I was thinking on how I was going to break it to him that you were no longer property." Hands shifted and moved around my waist as he got comfortable by sitting with me with a body curled against me.

"I merely thought to mention it." Eustass declared as I glanced to him before nodding in a type of appreciation. "I knew it was futile when I first heard it, but I knew it would somewhat humor you." A smirk was on the man's lips as he eyed the two of us, knowing that something was going on. "So have you slept together yet?"

"Eustass-ya, I would keep your questions with such vulgarity to yourself." A glare left me as I noticed how a nervous motion came from the boy against my body.

"Bahahaha! I knew it! The two of you have a thing!" My foot moved and quickly kicked the coffee table up and made sure it would hit his block hard.

"Silence." I told him with a cold gaze and he laughed out again before rubbing an arm.

"Yeah, yeah… but that's all I came to tell you. I actually got a meeting with Hawkins, and Killer would be pissed if I was running late." The man stood up and grabbed the glass of iced coffee from my servant. He downed it in one go before walking over to pat Luffy's hair. "See ya, brat. Try not to over exhaust him, Traffy." A scalpel found my hand from a small pocket in the cushion and I threw it towards the male. A laugh left him and I knew I had missed or he would be cursing up a storm. My servant set the tray down on the small end table by the love seat and made his way out as well.

"Over exhaust?" The body moved away so curious brown eyes could gaze upon me.

"Don't worry about it." My fingers tapped under his chin before resting there.

For the first time in a really long time, my eyes widened as I felt lips press against mine. I viewed squinting lids as I felt the puckered lips press hard. A chuckle rumbled in my throat as I relaxed and soon let my other hand rub at his hip whilst the other grasped his chin. I let my lips move against him to show that he should do the same as me. Lips followed and we began to deepen the kiss as his arms moved around my neck and he sat on my lap. A huff of pleasure left him when I pulled lightly back to let him get a small breather.

"You've become a little impatient recently, is something bothering you, Luffy-ya?" I inquired as I always ensued the kissing and this was his first time doing so.

"I'm not sure; I kind of want Law more." Surprise ran through me as I gazed at him with slight curiosity before moving my hand to cup his cheek.

"Would you like me to show you more pleasure?" A tilt towards my hand had me noticing the confusion, but yet the interest had spiked. "Not too much should be fine." I mentioned to myself mainly as I brought his face back down to proceed with our kissing.

This time I had my tongue lightly casting over his lips in a manner of 'let me in' and 'would you like more?' to show I was not going to force him, but was doing what he wanted. A tongue lined mine cautiously before retreating back into the home it resides in. The chuckle leaving me had him shift before gazing to me with a pouty face, not to mention those bright red cheeks. I could tell the face said 'stop teasing me', so I pulled him back down with a tongue diving right into his mouth. A moan released into my mouth as he seemed muddled on the action I was doing, but up for what I just threw at him. The tongue from his mouth lined mine with eagerness before our tongues began to tango around.

Hips rocked against me in a sub-conscious manner, it seems, as he was enjoying the treatment. Our heated bodies pressed against each other as I felt something throb against my stomach and fingers gripped my shirt. Amusement filled me as our tongues continued their dance along with him trying to grind against me. When I gave him another breather, innocent eyes looked at me in confusion. A hum left me in question as he seemed to want to ask one.

"My body feels weird." A chuckle left me before I let lips nip at his chin before letting my hands grip hips with thumbs rubbing. "L-Law?"

"Another day, Luffy-ya, I will show you more, but for today… this should satisfy you." My hand gripped his erection through his pants and caused a jolt with a gasping moan. Confusion swarmed in his eyes before letting out another moan as I began to rub him.

"Wha-wha—?!" The word was cut off as I got another moan from him and a shaking body.

It would not take much to make him climax as it seems to be his first sexual experience. My lips kissed at his chin before trailing to his throat to give delicate nips to his Adam's apple. Gasping moans left him as his hips bucked against mine and then I was smashed against him. He gripped tightly onto me with legs pressing as I could feel his shorts become wet, so I continued until I deemed him finished. Pants left him against my neck as I smirked lightly in satisfaction. Pleasure coursed through my body as I had an erection of my own now, but was not going to pressure the boy to do anything for me.

"Did you enjoy it?" I whispered into his ear as his body trembled against me from his climax, it may be a while before he will actually calm. The head nodded before tucking into my neck as he stayed in my lap with a calming body. An arm moved away from my neck as I soon made hiss when a hand pressed against my erection.

"Law has one too." A dark chuckle left me before I grasped his hand away from me along with his body moving away. Curious eyes stared down at the tent in my sweatpants as he soon gazed at my face.

"Your display caused it." The smirk lined me as I saw the blush form onto his face and he shied away. "You should probably bathe now that you have soiled your clothing."

"B-but," eyes looked to me in confusion as his other hand moved to grip my member.

"Luffy-ya," I stated out with my other hand finding his whilst pulling it away. "Another time I will show you how to please me, but for now… you should go bathe."

"But Law," I pressed my lips to his before he could continue his complaint.

"Shower." The pout made me kiss the puckered lips again and got a blush in return. "I will even come with you."

"Why won't Law shower with me?" Temptation filled me as he soon stood up with a shirt tugged down to hide his wet shorts.

"Probably not a good idea." I told him with a sigh of relief and disappointment. Relief was there because I managed to fight over the temptation, but I was disappointed on not getting to be able to ravish him in the shower. "Maybe some other time, Luffy-ya."

"Okay," the pout appeared again as I began to walk with him to my room. I watched him go to my personal bathroom and listened for the water and him getting in. A curse left me when a throb from my problem told me I needed to do something. My body found the plush chair in my room that I sat in to read, but right now it was going to be used for something else.

The sound of my light pants found the air as I continued to pleasure myself with eyes closing. I rested my head back on the chair as I let my hand pump myself with vigor as my other hand found my mouth. Dirty scenarios played in my head with Luffy starring in them as I administrated more pressure and faster strokes. I tried not to let my mind go too wild as I felt myself climax onto my hand and stroked slowly to let every bit of it out. My eyes gazed to my covered hand and the sound of the shower turning off had me pulling it away before pulling up my pants to cover myself. I sat there with calm breaths as I waited for Luffy to leave the bathroom. He did shortly after whilst drying his hair in the process. I slipped by him to the bathroom and shut the door before immediately washing my hands.

"Law?" The voice questioned while the door opened just a crack to view me at the sink. A smile found my lips as I gazed to him through the mirror.

"Yes, Luffy-ya?" He had a blush dawn on him as he contemplated before opening his mouth as I shut the water off and dried my hands.

"Can we do something today?"

"Of course."

* * *

The reflection of his shimmering red tail with flecks of blue caught my eye after hearing the water splash. Joy was spread across his face as I noticed him using the full extent of his new 'home'. The new tank I had built was finished finally after a week and it was hard not to tell the boy. I made sure it was a secret and had my butler have him stand guard so my little mermaid could not adventure towards the noise. Of course he tried effortlessly when given the chance and failed miserably, but it was still cute to watch.

The tail flicked as he swam along the used to be wall length over to where I sat with a book in my hand. "This is amazing, Law! Thank you!" Skin and scales met the glass as he made arms flail around. "Here is my hug!" A snort left me as I tried to prevent the chuckle from releasing out of my mouth.

"You can give me one when you get out." The grin was still plastered on his face as he moved along the bottom where sand lay. His tail made the sand he left behind stir before calmly floating back down to settle again. I let out another soft snort at him acting out like he had been stir crazy or had been cramped in a box and needed to be free.

"You have a phone call, sir." My butler said and I got up since it must have been the wired phone line.

"Thank you." I merely stated as I left the room with a happy mermaid swimming in loops. The smooth handle of my antique phone found my hand as I soon lifted it to my ear. "Hello, this is Law speaking."

"_Good evening, Mister Trafalgar."_ A smirk found me as I had been awaiting for this man to call me.

"Why if it isn't Mister Rob."

"_You seem to have been expecting my call?"_ The curious tone only kept my smirk as I hummed out lightly.

"You can say a little birdie told me to expect a call soon."

"_Oh? Well, did this little birdie say what I wanted to discuss?"_

"Assumptions, really."

"_The boy,"_ a snort left me at the start of his sentence. _"I want him."_

"Ah, I have to apologize, Mister Rob. You see, the male was bought by me and I ended up giving him freedom." This sharp 'tch' left him when I spoke that out and I soon felt eyes on me. My hand waved the boy over as his hair was still damp. "Luffy-ya you will catch a cold, where is your towel?"

"Penguin is getting it."

"_Hmm, freedom? Yet he still lives with you?"_

"Such assumptions, Mister Rob." A dark chuckle left him as if he had won a prize deal. Brown eyes peered at me with confusion before I rubbed a thumb against his cheekbone with a soft smile at him. "Even if the male was still with me, I would not give him to you. He is free and protected under my name, not to mention Mister Eustass and Miss Jewelry's name as well."

_"Such protection."_

"Yes," a towel was presented to Luffy as he soon put the towel on his head and began ruffling it.

"Law! Let's go swim together!" A sigh left me at such a suggestion, but gave a quick smile and wave. "Yatta!" Feet moved to the room and I got a look from my butler.

"Do you want me to get your swim trunks ready?"

"Would you?" A smile flashed on his face as he began to head for my room and I heard a chuckle on the phone.

"_Let's make a deal, no?"_

"Usually I would love to hear it, but I do not wish to make deals right now."

"_Give me the boy and I won't pollute the ocean where his friends are."_ My body stiffened at the words and when I did not answer right away, he chuckled. _"I will give you a week."_ The phone clicked off and I hung up the receiver with a glare towards it. My hands rested on the table it sat on as I shut my eyes in thought of what reaction my little mermaid would make of this.

"I have to stop him."


	3. Part 3

**A/N:: You all are sweet~! Yes! Lucci appeared! I hope you enjoy what I have laid out before me.**

**Warning: Law gets a bit OOC, but even he realizes it and tries to stop it. I'm still keeping him in character as much as I can, but at the same time I am adding to his personality (I guess you can say). You will know what I mean once you read on.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Mister Mermaid**

"Syrup Village?!"

"I thought you would want to visit your homeland." The last part made me question my wording as it was exactly correct since he lives around the island. Arms went around my waist as a grin shined up at me.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!" A type of fluttering motion was in my chest as I felt heat go to my cheeks. It was surprising that I was reacting in such a way by mere words. "When are we going?!"

"We leave tomorrow morning."

"Yatta!" The boy cheered before the door opened to show my butler bringing drinks in. "Penguin! Penguin! Guess what!"

"What is it, Luffy?" The man asked as he was stopped by the brunette who waved arms out wildly.

"We are going to Syrup Village! I will get to see all my friends! My brothers! It's going to be awesome!" Eyes glanced to me in confusion before gazing to the hyper boy with a smile.

"Oh? Sounds like fun!"

"Is Penguin going?" Luffy turned to me with a question tilt of his head and I smiled lightly before turning away to take a seat.

"Of course."

"Yay!" The chipper tone left him as he began going on about the island and the ocean floor he lived on. It made me listen as I found the sofa cusions, but I couldn't help the twinge of pain in my chest.

We are going to his homeland (ocean), where he grew up and made so many friends. His family is there probably wondering what happened to him and trying to look for him. Not to mention when we get there… will I be able to bring him back with me?

A sharp pain shot through my chest again at the thought of it.

No doubt the boy would want to be back at his home, living among his people. It hurt so much that I was doing this, but the threat from two days ago had me deciding this. I needed to go there with Luffy and make sure the man did not try anything. I couldn't stand the look on his face if I told him that the man was threatening his family and friends. Though, the pain of having to maybe let him go dwelled on my mind as I sat here with eyes staring at my foot as my legs were crossed. The voice of an excited boy was still in the air as my drink was handed to me and I took it casually.

I don't want to let him go, _heh_… how selfish of me. The man who bought him and kept him here against his will is becoming selfish once again. If he were to ask me if he could return now, I really don't know what I would answer with. It was too heart wrenching to think about.

"Law?"

"I'm going to bed." The untouched beverage found the coffee table as I made my way to my room.

"But it's early!" Luffy shouted up as I exited the room and I bit my lip with eyes closing.

_When did I fall this deeply for him?_

* * *

We arrived to Syrup Village's docks in the early afternoon and I watched as Luffy jumped onto the dock. Figuring he was going to run ahead, I was going to take my time, but a shout proved otherwise.

"Come on, Law!" The boy shouted up at me before Penguin signaled me to go on. I found the dock with a hand grabbing mine before being dragged into the town where people stared with confusion, but greeted the boy. It seemed like he would come up on land often and interact with the people here. Happy greetings left my little mermaid as he securely held my hand whilst dragging me.

"Luffy!"

"Usopp!" A male with long curly brown locks tied back viewed us with a hand shifting his bandana somewhat. Brown overalls were covering his body with a white tank top underneath as one of the straps was undone. Boots kicked the ground lightly and a hand released me for the boy to run towards the other. "It's so good to see you!"

"Where have you been?! Your brothers said something happ—" The words caught in his throat as I approached the two to stay close to the mermaid. Murky green eyes found me in curiosity and a slight twinge of fear as he wa suspicious. A hand grabbed my arm as Luffy pressed against with a grin and the other hand waved out.

"This is Law! Law this is my friend Usopp!"

"Yes, you did mention him quite often." I inquired to show I was not really a threat, but still got suspicious eyes at me.

"Ace and Sabo are worried sick."

"Oh yeah! Come on, Law!" Arms tugged at one of mine as I was soon dragged down the dirt path and couldn't help but realize the village kept to early civilization living as no car could be sighted. We walked on as he waved back to his friend with a, "See you later, Usopp!" He got the same comment as well, but of course mentioned the mermaid's name instead.

Silence followed us as he happily led me down the path before detouring down a path into the forest where a small traveled path was our road. The grin on my companions face stayed and I knew he was anticipated to see his family after so long. Water splashing against itself met my ears as I noticed a small waterfall before we were before a small cove.

"We use this to get in and out of the ocean without using the beach." He explained before letting go to tug off his shirt and swim trunks fell to the ground. My eyes stared at the naked body before me as this was not really a new sight to me, but my blood always rushed seeing it. "In the rocks over there," a finger pointed to the location as he began to ascend into the water. "Is what you can use." My eyebrow rose up in questioning, but I moved nonetheless to find an object. "It's to help you breathe under water." A flicker of my eyelids left me as I soon looked to the boy as his tail peaked out as he lay partially on the beach part with his tail mostly in the water.

"I'm… I'm going with you?" I asked in surprise as I was never expecting to actually go under the water, nevertheless with him.

"Of course! I mean, you won't be able to talk, but that's okay! I can usually tell what you wanna say with your eyes." A look came from me and he let a laugh out. "Of course I can, Law can be so easy to read sometimes." The grin made me look away as I soon pulled at my shirt and set it on a rock before grabbing the small object that had goggles along with them.

"It's different."

"It takes the oxygen in the ocean and lets it flow into it and nothing else." My feet met sand as I soon moved into the water with a light shiver to the coolness of it.

"Interesting contraption." I put the goggles on first as I soon was waist deep in the water.

"Ready?" Smooth scales rubbed along my leg as I viewed down to the mermaid who grinned up at me as he floated on his back.

"Yeah."

"This way!" He swam towards the waterfall before disappearing into the water. The breathing device found my mouth as I soon attached it around my head to secure it. Small thoughts of it being unsanitary crossed my mind, but it was already in my mouth. It just meant I had to scrub my mouth later, probably with bleach or something.

I moved over to where he vanished to notice the decline and when I got to the waterfall, I dipped under. A shimmer of red caught my eye as I soon pushed off the ledge of the soon to be drop off and if I took another step forward I would have fell in. My legs kicked with my arms pulling me through the water as I went below the waterfall into a tunnel. Red continued to shimmer in the dark place and I followed after with my breathing coming out regular. Fascination was in me from how amazing the breathing piece worked. The end of the tunnel was up ahead and I swam out of it to watch Luffy turn to me. A hand was held out as he smiled to me as he invited to lead me. I pushed off the rocks from the tunnel entrance and reached for his hand.

We connected hands and he began shifting his body as he swam with me trying to keep up. I was mostly being dragged as he skillfully swam through the ocean with me sightseeing like a tourist. Viewing the ocean personally like this was a new experience for me. Fish shimmered in schools and even a whale's silhouette could be seen in the distance with a noise leaving it and echoing. After swimming for five minutes, this large rock was jutting up from the ocean floor and we moved around it to view something extraordinary.

A place made of sea materials (and maybe some land materials) made up a town in the midst of the cove surrounded by the large wall of rock. Mermaids inhabited with many different colored tails that shimmered when moved. What were really interesting were the children wondering around with tails of their own. I made sure to ask Luffy about their reproduction stages later…

_If he will come back with me, that is._

The people seen us and immediately began to hide as we swam over. They must have feared me as I did not swim with a fin like theirs. Luffy did not stop as we headed for a break in the rocks were I noticed what seemed like houses in past the wall. We continued on through the crack and then I noticed his grin get wider. The hand released me as he stormed ahead with this huge grin on his face.

"ACE! SABO!" The boy shouted as I floated lightly where he left me to view the interaction. People stared at me suspiciously before I moved to swim towards the boy who talked animatedly with two men with blonde and brown hair.

"LU! Where have you been?!" The male who looked almost like Luffy, except for the freckles, asked out whilst the other was checking my little mermaid over.

"I'm fine!" The two males noticed me before pulling the boy to them with dark glares at me. "N-no! Stop that guys! He's my friend!" Luffy pulled away quickly as I moved over to him with feet finding sand as I stood there with arms finding one of mine. "This is Law!" My hand lifted as a greeting towards them before lowering it with eyes staying on them.

"Luffy… you have been missing for two months and you act like nothing happened!"

"Of course not! Law saved me!" This slight pang filled me in remorse at the thought of him thinking me as a savior. Really, the boy was naïve to anything around him and took to people too easily.

"You went with some random guy?!"

"No." A sigh wanted to leave me at the situation and I couldn't talk with the piece in my mouth. "Law saved me! He doesn't look it, but he's really nice!" Arms held onto mine tightly as a cheek pressed along with it. My hand moved to ruffle his brown locks as an appreciation for the compliment, even though I really don't deserve it.

"Why didn't you return earlier then?" The blonde asked as the two had arms crossed.

"That's because Law spent six million on me!"

"**WHAT**?!"

* * *

"So you were in an underground auction house?" Ace, as I found out the difference and how they were both his brothers, asked with arms crossed as we sat at a table with an umbrella to hide us away from the sun.

"Yes."

"Do you always go to these?"

"Of course I did."

"So you buy people?"

"No, I never bid at the underground auction only the above ground one covering the dark part of what was hidden." The straw in my drink found my lips as I sipped out the contents of my beverage. Eyes pierced at me as they tried to understand.

"But you bided on my baby brother."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The poor boy looked scared." I merely stated as I still didn't understand it myself on why I did bid on the mermaid that night. A hum left the mentioned boy next to me as he ate at a chicken leg. Amusement found me as he never ceased to amaze me on his eating habits.

"So you spent six million on him?"

"Yes, would you have preferred some pervert get a hold of your brother, Ace-ya?" The body stiffened before he glared to me with arms being gripped by hands.

It was bad enough he did not like the fact that the boy was sitting right next to me and at such a close proximity. Pain still found me as if needles were being stabbed into my body slowly as I knew our days drew to an end. Soon Luffy will want to be back here with his family and friends, only to leave me no choice, but to let him. Forcing him to stay with me now bothered me to no extent and even though it would make me upset, if it is what the mermaid wanted… he would get it.

"At least he's safe." Sabo mentioned as he gave a look to his younger brother.

"Luffy!" The shout has looking to that boy from earlier and he began talking to the mentioned male about something.

"I will be right back!" Lips pressed to my cheek as he soon moved to follow his brunette friend and tried really hard not to smirk.

"You have an affectionate brother." I mentioned as I noticed curious stares of when their brother did that.

"Yes, it seems so."

"Now, that he's gone… I guess I should tell you both." Eyes looked at me in a confused manner as I rested my chin on my hand as my elbow met the table. "We have a problem."

"We?" Ace questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"More like you all, but it's partially my problem too."

"What kind of problem?" He asked out in a serious tone as he didn't like this at all.

"There is this man that is infatuated with your little brother. It is the same man I bided against in the auction house and it seems like he didn't like that I won." I began with the explanation and made sure to stop the brunette from speaking. "This man threatened to pollute the ocean you all are from because I told him that he could not have Luffy because he was free." Eyes were staring wide at me as I had spoken softly so no one around us could overhear the words coming from me.

"When does he plan to do this?"

"He contacted me three days ago saying he would give me a week to decide."

"We need to come up with a plan of action." Ace murmured in thought as I nodded in agreement.

"I can contact some people who can help out." I told him as I had already thought about it and had each person at my beck and call for the little mermaid.

* * *

"Is the plan going to work?" Eustass asked me after we got back to the Inn I was staying in for the duration of the trip here. We had two days until Rob would decide a course of action.

"It all depends on how Mister Rob handles the situation of not being able to have the boy." I mentioned whilst moving to the hammock provided in an area that was like a sunroom in your suite.

The hammock rocked as I got in it and soon lay back with a tug to the hat I wore. The hat was picked out by Luffy as he thought it suited me and how I wore pants similar to it. This hat was white with brown specks on it and looked like fur, but was not as I did not get hot from wearing it. Such a simple object held so much value in it that I would have probably not understood two months ago, but now… he was making things so much clearer and so much easier to understand.

"What about after this predicament?" The question left my longtime _friend_, though I would not admit out loud, as I noticed where he was going with it. A quick tug brought the hat over my eyes as I felt pain in my chest.

"We go home."

"What about Luffy?" Silence followed after the questioned as I let one leg move to hang off and swing me lightly. A sigh left him as I did not answer and he moved to sit in one of the wicker chairs (as I noticed by the sound). "Will he stay—?"

"Eustass-ya." The tone came out hoarse as I felt pained at the mere thought of losing the boy. I was content with the silence he gave me as I felt a cold line travel down my cheek as I gritted teeth.

_Luffy… you've done so many things to me that I just can't hold back anymore it seems._


	4. Part 4

**A/N:: It's finished! So here are Part 4 and 5! It concludes this Multi-Shot! Oh and there will be a Bonus chappie! It will say Bonus on it too!**

**Okay, READ THIS! The bonus part I put at the end was also part of Dust Bunny's request and since not everyone likes Mpreg I left it for the bonus for those who do! So the people who do not like Mpreg, you do not have to read the bonus part! It is the only part with the mention of Mpreg as well.**

**Hope you enjoy the rest! (Which will be posted one after another.)**

* * *

**Mister Mermaid**

"_I'm disappointed, Mister Trafalgar."_

"My deepest apologies, Mister Rob. You see, I simply can't hand you a human being that should have their freedom." A hum left as I sat in the hammock in my room with a cell phone in hand.

"_That's too bad."_

"What will you do now, Mister Rob?" I questioned and he chuckled darkly at my question.

"_Well, since a little birdie told me you have many people on the island ready for any attack,"_ a frown was on me as he figured it out in such a few days' time. _"I will have to resort in something else that would satisfy me just as greatly."_

"Oh?"

"_Yes, but too bad you will not get to hear it."_ A snort left me at the mention of this and before I could speak he did. _"Hope you have a _wonderful_ vacation, Mister Trafalgar."_ The tone beeped out as he hung up on me and I pulled it away to gaze at the screen as it told me it disconnected. I shut the phone before letting it fall to the ground with hands joining behind my head as I gazed to the window with a gaze out on the rays shinning onto the palm trees and exotic plants with large leaves.

_What does he mean now?_

_I hope it did not involve Luffy in any way._

"Law?" Feet padded into the room as I did not gaze to the one I was just thinking of. "What's wrong?" He stopped next to me and I moved my head to look at him as concern was on his face.

"Nothing, Luffy-ya."

"Yes there is… You have been like this since we got on the island." A pout flashed onto his face before hands tugged on me to get out of the hammock. I followed his wish and was led over to my bed where he sat on my lap after I got on it. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You worry too much."

"Of course, Law's my friend." Pain shot at my heart before I sighed out with eyes closing and my forehead found his collarbone. "Did I do something?"

"No, Luffy-ya… you did not do anything."

"You haven't kissed me for the past week." I pulled back in curiosity as I saw red cheeks and a pout set on him. A chuckle left me as I set a hand on his face to cup a cheek and run a thumb on the bulged skin.

"I'm sorry; I did not realize you wanted some attention." Arms went around my neck as he pushed against me with lips pressing to mine. The kiss made me cringe even more as this could be the last time we spend a moment like this together. He pulled away with a look of concern and opened his mouth. "La—nnmm~!" My tongue dived into the open mouth as I put my hand to the back of his head to pull him closer. Moans left him eagerly as he enjoyed the tango our tongues partook in. I left his lips with a swarming emotion as I soon had to hide my face into his shoulder. "L—"

"Just be quiet, Luffy." I whispered out as I felt those damn things brim my eyes. These things called tears built up with my emotions and I cursed for it. It felt like I blocked out all emotion from myself at a young age for nothing as they stung. My throat felt like a lump grew to the point I almost could not swallow it. A light gasping noise left me as I tried to control my emotions because no one should see this.

_No one should ever see this._

Arms tightened and held me close as I gritted teeth with my own arms squeezing around his waist. Confusion swirled off of him, but he did not voice it as he comforted me.

"Don't leave me, Luffy." The hoarse voice I let out was very uncharacteristic of me, all of this was. Even so, I needed to say it before I could change my mind, it needed to be said.

"… I don't wanna leave Law." He whispered out with a body leaning against me before I was pressed back. This feeling was suffocating as I covered my face with my arms as he tried to gaze at my face. Lips pecked at my chin as I felt harsh breaths leave me as I prevented myself from sobbing. "I'm not leaving Law because Law showed me so much!" He told me with lips pushing against my arms in kisses and the body pressed into mine. "So Law needs to stop being sad because I love Law." A jolt went through me at the words I thought I would never hear.

"Luffy…"

"I do, bunches! Kidd told me about love and I know that I feel that way about Law!" Hands tugged at my arms and soon succeeded as I gazed away when I realized that some tears escaped. Hands moved quickly to cup my face and I could not help a slight feeling of embarrassment go through me. "Is this why Law has been this way?"

"This is your home, Luffy." I told him with a serious look, but brown eyes gazed to me with a look as if I said something wrong.

"It's true, but I found a home with Law… Being with Law is my new home and I want you to understand when we are done vacationing, I will be on the boat with you returning home." Thumbs rubbed at cheeks and the corner of my eyes to rid those damn watery emotions. "So stop being sad, it hurts." He told me before pressing his face into the crook of my neck.

* * *

Our vacation has finally ended it seems and I felt a light smile grace my face when thinking of how Luffy was returning with me. It amazed me that I bought this young male from an underground auction house and held him at my house, but now he is willingly staying with me. My chest sent flutters through it with me setting a hand over my thundering heart. This feeling brought me joy even though I did not show it much on my face; I knew Luffy knew with just a glance at me. I feel like an open book in front of my little mermaid and it did not bother me all that much.

We spent our days at the beach and swimming in the ocean. I viewed so many amazing sights being under the ocean with that breathing device. It made me grow with ideas on what to add to the giant tank that was at my house. Many fish that were docile came to mind as I noticed Luffy interact with them with joy. The brothers accepted me, though it took a lot on Ace, and Luffy actually became my boyfriend. It sounded weird at first and I still can't find myself saying out loud, but I don't need too. Luffy knows that I accept him in that way and likes when I call him 'my lover'. He found it to be the closest thing to the word 'boyfriend' and seemed to take a big liking to it.

Eustass and Bonney stayed to enjoy the vacation after they found out Rob Lucci was not going to do anything to the mermaids. Eustass knows I am hiding something, but has let it go noticing the happiness we all felt. Bonney was overjoyed finding out the little mermaid was coming back and promised to visit as much as she can, which only made me sigh. I might as well give them their own room since they visit so much, especially Eustass.

Luffy's friends from the sea and island said they would plan a day to come and visit us. Since the tank is so massive to let them all in, I did not mind much. Also, since they would call ahead of time to make plans, it made me feel relieved that I could prepare for them before they arrived. My little lover was so happy to know that they accepted me and the fact that they were not bothered by him being away on a different land. Eustass, Bonney, and I also had to swear an oath yesterday that we would not reveal anything about where the mermaids reside by Mahi Island. According to Sabo, as I talked to him one day, there are so many types of mermaids in the world it just depends on which ocean you go to.

For instance, people with fins like sharks reside in South Blue (the hottest waters) along with some that have swordfish fins (where Luffy's friend Zoro came from). North Blue (cool waters) has the most colorful people with fins that like fish tails, but are multi-colored. West Blue (coldest waters) holds people with tentacles on where their 'fin' goes and has some big people there with whale tails (like Ace's Boss Whitebeard, who is a large man with a whale's tail). Now, East Blue (here) has what the fairytales perceive of all mermaids with their long beautiful tails that shimmer with one of two colors. It is also common to see more than one 'type' of mermaid around East Blue as others travel here for its rather warm climate.

The sound of sand under feet had me thinking he returned after visiting his family and friends under the sea to say a long goodbye for when we leave in the morning. I slid off the rock I sat upon and let my eyes turn away from the ocean to see a man in a top hat.

"Good evening, Mister Trafalgar." The voice was the same from the phone and auction house. A hand was resting in his suit jacket and the other in a pocket as he held a superior atmosphere around him.

"Mister Rob." I was watching him carefully as I did not expect him to arrive to Syrup Village. Worry built up as he did say he had something else in mind and I had hoped Luffy was safe. "What brings you here?" I asked as the sky was showing brilliant oranges and pinks as the sun was setting.

"So you have not figured it out?" He asked in a curious tone before he smirked at me. "I do hope you had a wonderful vacation." Confusion filled me before I noticed his hand moved from the jacket with something black and sleek.

My feet moved as I was about to take cover behind the rock, but he was quick. The sound of the silenced gun went off three times and I fell back with a cough of pain. All three hit my abdomen and I let my body go to my side as I moved to sit up. A dark chuckle was right in front of me and I gazed to black beaded eyes as the gun was by his side.

"Too bad you didn't figure it out." The smirk showed his teeth somewhat as the gun raised and I watched the barrel point to my head.

"Law~!" My name caught me off guard and I cursed to hear it. The gun moved and I quickly kicked the man from his feet. He fell not so gracefully to the ground and I moved to hold him down with a hand grasping a wrist.

"Get away from here, Luffy!" I shouted and peered to see him on the sidewalk with shock finding his features.

"LAW!" He shouted at me before I saw him being pulled back Sabo and Ace ran towards us. The man in my hold struggled and flipped me over him before an arm hooked my neck. Cold found my temple as I coughed out the iron tasting blood and let hands grasp the arm.

"Stay back." The barrel tapped the spot as I noticed Ace stop with hands out. My hand shot out and hit his hand up with a grip to it and the arm tightened. The older brother moved again and slid to the side of us with a hit to the man's neck, effectively knocking him out. Gasping left me from the lack of oxygen I had and he fell back. I supported myself and felt the adrenaline leaving me as I calmed.

"Call an ambulance!" Hands held me up as I felt the blood loss hit me and gazing down had me seeing my whole front side covered in my dark blood.

"Law!" Another pair of hands found me before I was held against a chest and recognized the scent of sea salt and strawberries.

_Luffy. _I couldn't find my voice as my throat was occupied by blood as one of the bullets hit somewhere critical. Sirens in the background grew louder as they approached and I rested my eyes.

"Don't die, Law! W-we can't go home if you do!" The sobbing made me ache even more, but I could not stops those tears as I felt my conscious slipping and thanked my shocked state so I could not feel any pain. "L-Law?" He questioned as I felt my body go limp and I soon slipped into the dark abyss beckoning me.


	5. Part 5

**Mister Mermaid**

"Life, huh? What about parole?" Amber eyes stared at me as I sat against my sofa with a hand waving out.

"No chance for parole." I mentioned before gazing to see the red shimmering tail swim by with Penguin flailing to keep up. A snort left me at the sight and the bandages constricted me lightly, but no pain was there.

I left the hospital just a few days ago and one of the main reasons was because of my court date. Luffy and his brothers were there as witnesses and testified against Rob Lucci. Before the court date I was bed ridden up to a month and a half since the first week consisted of me trying to be stable enough to even wake up. After that took another week to even sit up properly and then I had to wait _another _week so I could walk around for just a little bit. Luffy was so scared that I was going to die that he pleaded the people at the hospital to let him stay to the point Ace had to drag him to the ocean because he was out of water for almost forty-eight hours. I missed a lot obviously when I was out and scowled Luffy for doing such a thing since I was perfectly fine.

"That's good." Red hair was fixed back into a bandana since it seemed like it was not perfect the first time he put it on. "I guess I will get going since Zoro is going to be in town tomorrow."

"Don't over exhaust him, Eustass-ya." A glare landed on me as I used his words against him.

"For your information, the man has a lot of stamina so it would take a lot before I could over exhaust him, unlike little Luffy." This warning of a glare left me and he laughed out in shock. "Really? I expected sooner!"

"Do you wish to die, Eustass?" I asked as he laughed out in hysterics before standing up with an arm waving at me.

"I will catch you later, Traffy!" He avoided the scalpel I threw at him as he soon maneuvered to the tank. "See you, Luffy!" The mermaid swirled and moved over to our friend with hands on the glass.

"Leaving?!"

"Yup! I will catch you later, kay?" A pout showed on the face before putting arms out and pressing to the glass.

"Bye, Kidd." The man did it back with a laugh before patting the glass where his head was.

"See ya!" The man began strolling out with a salute towards me and I rolled my eyes briefly.

"Thanks for swimming with me, Penguin." Luffy stated to the man who looked exhausted and I snorted. "You have to go do something now, don't you?" A nod left the butler as he soon swam to the top to get out on the deck provided. "Let's play Law!"

"I can't swim yet, Luffy-ya." I told the male again as he has been wanting me too, but I can't until my wounds fully heal. A pout was on him before he swam to the top to get out.

"Let's go shower together then." He told me whilst leaning over the railing to view me and I eyed him. Luffy has been a little…

How should I say it?

Ah yes… he's been a bit _horny_. Maybe because of the first experience made him want more, _not sure_, but he has been wanting to go further every chance he got.

"Oaky, Luffy-ya." I said before getting up and making my way to the door. He cheered and came rushing down with a towel around his waist. Temptation boiled in me as we walked to my room to go shower and maybe even more. This will be the first time we will shower together and everything I wanted to avoid came to be no concern as he teased. I'm not sure if he was doing it on purpose, but damn he teased me with that body of his.

"I start it!" I shut my bedroom door and quickly grasped his arm. "Huh? Law?" I pulled him to me and let my lips capture as my hand glided to lock the door. A moan left him as I let hands grasp his hips and began moving us towards the bed. The cool skin heated against me and flecks of water got my face as I pushed him onto the bed. "Mmn—Law?" He questioned as I soon nipped at his neck with hands sliding up his sides.

A gasp left him when thumbs rubbed the pink nubs in circular motions. My lips found sensitive spots on his neck as I noticed the tremble begin and hands grasped my shirt with tugs. Soft skin formed goose bumps as I lined down to let my mouth take a hold of a nipple. His back arched lightly as I sucked on the perked nipple and my other hand moved down to let fingers slide against the raised towel. Hips bucked as I cupped his erection and rubbed it more to life, but impatient hands tugged harshly on my shirt. A hiss left me at the pressure on my wounds, but soon ignored it as I pulled back to tug off the shirt I was wearing. This growl left me when his body met mine and a sneaky hand grasped the growing bulge in my pants.

"I wanna help Law this time." The face looked to me with a pout in case I declined again, but it soon brightened when I smirked.

"I know exactly how you can do that." I mentioned and the head tilted in curiosity before red flashed to his face when the towel was opened. "Since you would not last long with oral, I guess I could get down to business." I inquired since I did not want him coming yet and wanted to actually have some fun. Though, this was his first sexual experience, he make actually become erect again right after the first round.

Not taking chances.

"Let me grab something." I told him with fingers lining his jaw bone. When I pulled away, he leaned onto elbows with curiosity and I opened the end table drawer. Praises left me for my perverted side as I left lube in the drawer for when this happened, though I wasn't expecting it to be this soon. I turned to notice the visible twitch from his anticipated erection and I smirked. It would not get much attention today, but another day I will surely show Luffy many oral positions, such as '69'.

"What's that?" The bottle found a curious hand as I shift out of my pants and made sure the boxers joined them. His eyes were soon viewing my fully erect member as I moved his legs to be open and rested between them.

"It's called 'Lube'." I told him as I took the bottle and lathered my fingers with it. Eyes watched me in curiosity and left his body to twitch in a nervous, but anticipated manner.

"Lube?" I closed the lid and set it to the side before grasping a leg and fluttered my fingers.

"Makes for an easier penetration." The head tilted and I merely snorted before fingers rubbed between his butt cheeks. His body wiggled as I rubbed and he looked to me with questioning eyes before I slipped the first finger in. Eyes widened with a gasp leaving him as I began to move the digit in the tight space.

"Why are you—?" Innocent eyes viewed me as I continued my ministrations and soon slid another finger into the tight space and rested them there.

"It feels uncomfortable, I know… but soon you will be full of pleasure, like the time I rubbed you through your clothing." Pants left him by this time with soft groans as I shifted the fingers into sliding motion before scissoring.

"But I don't underst—AAH!" eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body arched with trembling legs as my fingers pressed against a hot bump known as his prostate. Hands found the sheets as he gripped them and moaned out as I began to thrust my fingers onto that spot repeatedly. A certain twitch to his erection made me stop with a few rubs before pulling them out. "Mmmnn—no~!" The complaint came out as a whine as I let my covered fingers rub against my length while I added a bit more lube. Legs pressed against me with trembles as I saw hands reach for his member. I began to swat them away after setting the bottle to the side again.

"Now, Luffy-ya, patience." Pleading eyes found me as I soon moved my hand covered in lube to the towel to dry it off some before it moved to grab a leg. The other found a bony hip as I pressed my length to his entrance. Confusion was swirling in his lust filled eyes, but did not voice anything. The first ring clasped me as he groaned out with a whine of pain and discomfort. He was about to voice it out, but I had stopped him somehow when I grunted out. "Luffy… relax your muscles." I told him and got a slightly panicked face that tried to focus on relaxing. My hands moved to press his legs out to be more open before moving to rub his thighs. "Just let me in." I told him as I began to slowly slide into the hot cavern with muscles twitching against the intrusion.

It felt so good that I moaned in pleasure and tried to keep my own body under control as I just wanted to dive right into the virgin space. After another minute, my manhood was fully sheathed inside him and he groaned at the feel. His body trembled beneath me as he still panted from the experience he was gaining. I gripped hips delicately as I began to grind myself against him so the space became loose enough for me to begin thrusting. Groans left him as I did this notion and hands pressed to my bandaged chest. A grabbing notion was being made and I shifted forward with his hand soon finding my back. Gasping breaths found my ear as I began to thrust into him and his body trembled at the feel.

"L-Law~!" He moaned as I began to pick up speed and nails tugged at my bandages.

I felt them begin to slide off my body in a ticklish manner, but it only made me shudder as I focused on my movements. Legs wrapped around my waist as he screamed out in pleasure from when I found his prostate with a harsh thrust. Moans gasped out of him as he was trying to control it, but was failing miserably. Pleads to give him more were only accepted as I did what he wanted and enjoyed it when he finally came. The muscles tightened with a death grip and I moaned out at the feel whilst continuing my thrusting. A gasp left me as I let myself ejaculate into him with my hips still moving to fully milk myself. This soft moan left him as I did so, but then changed to a groan when I pulled out. My hands moved to pet his hair back as I soon let lips press to his chastely.

"I love you, Luffy." I whispered on his parted lips as he still calmed his pants. A smile found him as hand moved to grip shoulders and he wiggled against me.

"I love you too~!" A giggle left as he hugged me closer to the point my head rested net to his. "Ah! We were supposed to shower!" He remembered and let me get back up on my arms and gazed to my chest. Hands pried at the loose bandages as he always held a frown when he gazed at them or the wounds.

"Let's get to that shower, ne?" Eyes found mine with a warm look as he grinned to me with a nod.

"Mh!"

_You are mine now Luffy. Forever and always._


	6. Bonus

**Warning:: Mpreg ahead!**

* * *

**Mister Mermaid**

**ボーナス**

"Luffy-ya." Puffed cheeks looked to me as I have been questioning his eating habits recently.

"Yeah?"

"How does…" I paused to quickly think up a word before continuing, "relationships work for mermaids?"

"Like any other relation."

"I mean, how do you reproduce?" Tilt. "Have kids." The mouth opened as he set down his bag of candy and wrapped arms around my neck.

"Like people on land." A nod left me in understanding before he spoke up again. "There is one thing different about us though."

"Hm?"

"Males can get pregnant." I choked on saliva before I quickly stood and lifted him off the couch. "Law?" He questioned as I tugged his shirt up and began lining my hand over the hard forming bump. Hands pulled back in confusion as I did not want to believe this.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"You didn't ask." A rough sigh left me as I sat down with elbows on knees and hands covering my face.

"We could have used extra precautions." I mentioned and he sat down next to me.

"But I'm allergic to latex, but can still use latex-free. Did you know condoms are actually very effective for us?" Luffy piped up with confusion on why I was acting like this. When I didn't respond to his fact, which would have been helpful months back, he voiced his concern. "What's wrong?"

"Luffy…" I said his name seriously whilst pulling back and grabbed his hands. "You're pregnant." Eye lids flickered in confusion before shock had them widening and he stood up with hands to his hair.

"No! No! No!" He began to chant with palms finding ears and I sighed out from the reaction. "Not possible!"

"You just told me—" Teary eyes looked to me and made a slight jolt go through me in shock.

"I didn't want to get pregnant because Law said that he didn't like kids!" An ache filled my chest as I stood up and grasped his hands with mine.

"Luffy, stop that." I told him as tears were forming faster and I moved my hands to his cheeks as I kissed his lips. "Stop. I meant… When I said that, I meant _other_ _people's kids _because some individuals in this world do not know how to raise them." A hand moved to rub the side of his belly where a bony hip would be joined along. "Luffy… if we have a kid… it would be the most precious thing ever." I whispered on his lips as hands had been floating next to his head as he listened. Tears slid down cheeks and a sob escaped him, which made me feel like I said something wrong.

"Law means that?" He asked and I quickly nodded before hands went behind my neck and a smile was on him. "I'm so happy!" The sob left him as he pressed into my chest and I moved my hand to rub his back in comfort.

* * *

**Two months later….**

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to kill you, Trafalgar!" Hands waved out between me and the charging brunette brother and the blonde brother stood with shock.

"Niichan!" Luffy complained as he gave off his pout and the older sibling backed off. "I'm two—"

"Three, Luffy-ya." Eyes viewed me and blushed at the mishap before looking to his brother.

"Three months pregnant and was waiting to tell you in person. We will be keeping it and we will be taking care of it as a couple." He informed the two as they came to visit for the weekend, which was good since I did not need Luffy getting seasick (that has some irony to it).

"Wait… when did you find out you were pregnant?" Sabo clicked onto track as he gave us a curious look.

"A month along."

"… Luffy," the blonde began and got a head tilted at him. "You forgot to tell him about reproduction among mermaids, didn't you?" A blush appeared on my little lovers face up to his ears as he jutted a lip out.

"I forgot~!"

"You always have to tell a human you get involved with." A whine came from the boy as he was getting a scowling from his brother. I let a hand go around his waist with a kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"My baby brother is pregnant!"

"Says the man who is a month along." Surprise hit me and my lover as we viewed the blushing oldest, who crossed arms and faced away.

"I know what I am doing!"

"Who was it? Oh, the Marco guy, right?" Sabo began rubbing it in more as he smirked at his successful teasing.

"Shut up!"

"You will be due two months after me!" A fist barely missed my chin as my little mermaid cheered with happiness. The two began discussing about the differences in their pregnancies, which was interesting how Ace still had his abs, then again, Luffy still held his even this far along.

* * *

**Two months later… (Five months along)**

"A girl?" Eustass asked as he viewed at the young boy who was napping with a head in my lap. The belly had finally come along as a small bump and it made me smile looking to it.

"Yes."

"Have you come up with names?" A snort left me at the remembrance at the short argument on the name.

"We have agreed on Monet as the first name and if it turns out we have boy, even with the high percentage we have, his name will be Shachi." A hum left him at the names and smiled lightly as a foot found the coffee table.

"What if you ended up having twins? How crazy would that be?" I gave a look to him that was sort of a glare, but not.

"The doctor said there is one and it's a girl." Amber eyes rolled at my defense, even though I didn't like someone touching my little lover. I had to make sure it was a personal friend of mine that deals with these kinds of things. When I called her, she was a little shocked that I had got someone pregnant. Then we came in and the doctor, Kaya, viewed us before I said Luffy was the pregnant one. It was hard to explain until my brunette told me it was okay to say it. She understood, somewhat, and gladly accepted to view him through his pregnancy.

"Alright, alright… I just have an itching feeling there are two in there." A finger pointed to the bump sticking up as it raised and fell with the boy's breathing.

* * *

**Two weeks later… (Five months and a half)**

"Eustass-ya, we need to have a serious talk at this moment no matter what you are doing." I spoke into the phone as I felt pissed in a way that was unexplainable.

"_What?"_

"You… you put some type of spell on Luffy didn't you?!" I asked out in irritation and he noticed.

"_Whoa! What's got your panties in a bunch?! Spell?"_

"Luffy… we just found out there is two babies in him and are boy and girl."

"_Congratulations."_

"You did something." I told him as it could not even be possible that this has happened.

"_Look, it was kind of an instinct I have; I even guessed what Alvida was going to have when she was pregnant."_ The man told me as I leaned on the table before me with an elbow and fingers rubbed my temple.

"This makes me so irritated."

"_Did you not want two or something?"_

"It's not that… I just… didn't think there would be two." I started out as I began to realize I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. This whole baby thing is a new experience and I wasn't really sure what I should be doing half the time even though I have read so many books. "I'm going, Luffy wants to shower."

"_Have fun."_ It surprised me lightly after I hung up the phone that Eustass took this so well. I was literally freaking out and he calmly put me back into place. I bet he is smiling in amusement at this very moment.

"Law?"

"Coming!" I state up as I moved down the hall to our bedroom to take a nice shower.

* * *

**Three months later… (Eight and a half months)**

"Hurts…" A groan left Luffy as he lay on the hospital bed at two in the morning.

"It's alright… You are just in labor." Eyes squinted to me lightly at my poor wording, but I didn't know what to say, so I squeezed his hand. "I'm right here."

"We are going to have to do a Cesarean Section because of the situation." Kaya told me as she had a mask and apron for when she needed to get to work.

"I figured as much." The hand in mine squeezed and I viewed to confused and scared eyes. "It's okay, Luffy. She has to do it to get the babies out safely." Some relief appeared on him as he panted with calming breaths since he must be feeling contracts.

Kaya nodded to me before leaving as I kissed the hand in mine, knowing I could not be close when the C-section happens.

* * *

**Ten Years Later…**

"No, mommy doesn't want to let go."

"Mom~!" Shachi whined with hair covering his eyes somewhat with brown hair. One of his arms began to shake to try and get free from his mother's grasps. "The bus is coming! You are going to embarrass me!"

"We do this every day, Mom." Monet informed her parental calmly as she was in the same tight hold and light brown hair was on her head. They were turning ten years old tomorrow, so Luffy was having his whole 'my-babies-are-growing-too-fast' deal for the past couple days.

"Dad!"

"Luffy," I spoke up when Shachi complained and viewed my lover as he pouted with a close hold on our children.

"My babies~!" A sigh left me along with a chuckle and then I saw the bus coming from the distance.

"They need to go to school, no need to worry we still have them for eight more years of their life." Eyes darted to me from both children as a short reminder of not telling their mother that because of his emotions. Arms went around my waist as brown eyes peered up at me and a smile was on him, which was a little surprising.

"You're right!" Relief went through me and no doubt the kids. The bus rolled up and I dragged my wife along before he could embarrass them any further, though Monet was not bothered by it. We walked down our driveway with the bus rolling away and I felt eyes on me.

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Let's have another!" I stopped walking and looked to him in shock at the mention of it, but he only grinned wider. "Come on! I know it's a bit of an age gap, but… we are still young enough for more!" It was true about our age since he was only twenty-eight and I was thirty at this very moment.

"…Are you really sure about that?"

"Yeah! Oh, it would be close to Perona's age!" Joy leapt through him as he mentioned Kidd's and Zoro's second child that was three years old; while their first, Kuina, was eight and close to our kid's age.

"If…" A big sigh left me as I knew it was already defeated by that happy look. "If that's what you want." My arms wrapped around his waist as I pulled him to me and kissed him. "Let's get started, shall we?" A giggle left him as I was soon dragged along to the house where those latex-free condoms would be thrown out for now.


End file.
